


The Rose / 玫瑰之恋

by Alisarose



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fairy Tale Parody, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisarose/pseuds/Alisarose
Summary: 美女与野兽AU。背景是末世废土，地球已经不行了，人类也没剩啥文明了，人将相食，丛林式生存战争……反正就这些，电影里常有，大家懂的。警告：提及食人和强奸，一点点血腥场景，一点点恐怖意象，以及一些我也不知道算不算触手play的情节。写文时候没带脑子，可能有各种逻辑硬伤。





	The Rose / 玫瑰之恋

【1】

“爸，我想我们该走了。”Eduardo端着来复枪，跟在他父亲身后，“这里什么也没有。”

父亲对他的意见付之一笑。

“进去看看再说。”

他们面前是一座高大方正的建筑物，苍灰的外墙上爬着些稀落的毒藤，在傍晚血红的余晖里散发着令人战栗的寒意。

他们在这山谷里迷路两天了，父亲看上去并不担心。他们还有食物和弹药，父亲似乎很有信心他们能在好好查探过这片谷地后最终和其他人汇合。

“只是个废弃园区。”Eduardo又说了一遍，“没有我们需要的。”

大厅里空荡昏暗，父亲吩咐开灯，Eduardo点亮了一盏矿灯。细密的灰尘在灯光里翻滚跳动。忽然听到一声咳嗽，吓得他差点跌落了手里的灯。

那神秘声音清过嗓子后继续说下去：

“你们已经进入私人领地，请自觉离开，重复一遍，你们已进入……”

“谁在说话！出来！”父亲厉声喝道。

Eduardo提灯四下观望，很快分辨出声音传来的方向。

“那个灯台在说话！这地方真的有鬼！我们快走吧！”

父亲无奈地摇摇头，走过去抄起灯台，露出底部的扩音器。

“呃……被你发现了。”为灯台播音的人说。

“看，只是个机器而已。”父亲又看了看那只古董似的灯台，随手扔在地上，“这就是我为什么不放心你，孩子。老这样疑神疑鬼的。”

在作战这方面，父亲不信任他，Eduardo自己也深知这一点。父亲从来不肯放他单独外出，每次大家分头行动时，父亲也总是把他带在身边。

但这次不能怪他多疑。这个灯台状的音箱能工作，意味着这幢楼里至少有某种能源在保持供应。也就是说……藏在这里的人很可能物资充足。

“但我还是要警告你们，”烛台像是不甘寂寞似的又开口了，“这里是私人领地，如不尽快离开……”

一声枪响炸碎了地上的烛台。Eduardo屏息瞪着他父亲手上冒烟的枪口。

“……好吧，看来谈不拢了，”另一个声音出现在大厅上空，像是来自跃层中央的挂钟，“我们真的不想这样做，你们让我别无选择……”

这不会有好结果。Eduardo想。他没时间分辨这是直觉还是判断。他只知道：如果不能劝说父亲撤退，噩运将会降临。

“是的，你们没有选择，出来迎战吧。”Eduardo的父亲再次给他的霰弹枪上了膛。这个男人的眼里没有恐惧，这当然不是他第一次攻击一个陌生的藏匿点，他知道该怎么单枪匹马干掉一群躲在地窖里吃贮藏品的无胆鼠辈，即使对方也拥有不逊色的武器装备。

但这次不一样。Eduardo能感觉到。

“爸，我们走吧，求你了。”他不抱希望地恳求，在接到父亲拒绝的眼神后只好默默拨开了来复枪的保险。如果要死在这里，他希望至少自己的表现不会让父亲失望。

下一秒钟，他开始感到地面在震动。有人要来了……不，有什么东西要来了。

在他来得及扣动扳机之前，一座庞然大物带着如雷的巨响重重地砸在他面前，掀起的气流卷着碎石瓦砾将他猛然推开，撞在一侧墙上。

这到底是……？

他无法相信自己看到的。一尊十几尺高的金属怪物兀立在这座废旧办公建筑的大厅里，一对像是“眼睛”的镜头在高处亮着幽蓝的光。无处得知它是被人从中驾驶或是从外部操控，毫无疑问的是：这是一件为毁灭而生的武器。

那怪物伸出铁臂，挡住Eduardo的父亲射击的枪弹。Eduardo忍着疼痛爬起来去捡抢，眼见他父亲被那怪物的铁臂扫出门外。

很明显，开枪将会是无用的抵抗。

“Mark！没必要下手这么重！”墙上的挂钟大喊着。

这怪物有名字。Eduardo想。或者……那是驾驶者的名字。他回忆着那个烛台的言辞，那家伙听上去理智而友好，而挂钟显然并不想杀人，这些人不是嗜血的战士，不像Eduardo的兄弟们。也许可以和他们谈谈。

Eduardo高举起双手，扔掉了枪支。

“谈判（parley）！”他大声喊道，“你们可以抓我当俘虏，别伤害我父亲。”

怪物没有回应，依然用那双亮着蓝色荧光的“眼睛”居高俯视着他。

“好了，Mark，别伤害他们，”挂钟像是在试图安抚那怪物，“他们知道厉害了，就这样吧，我们回去继续做实验……”

说得对。忘掉这一切吧，Mark。Eduardo在心里祈求。

“哦不……”

在“挂钟”无奈的感叹声里，Eduardo被覆着厚厚装甲的铁臂扫倒在地。另一只略细的机械臂从张开的臂甲下面伸展出来，钳住他的脚踝，倒拖着走上长长的弧形台阶。

Eduardo试图踢打、挣扎，脸和胸口不断撞在台阶上。

经过最后一级台阶时，他的后脑撞上半截残破的栏杆底座，在震荡中失去了知觉。

 

【2】

我要被吃掉了。Eduardo想。

他在一张光可鉴人的手术台上醒来，身上不着寸缕。他推测自己在这里躺了很久，身下的金属床板已经被体温暖热。

他不怀疑自己最终的命运是变成一桌晚餐，就像所有在交火中被俘虏的弱者。但此刻他还活着，Eduardo不知道这算不算个好消息。

也许他们在忙着，还没来得及宰割战利品。他记起那个挂钟说的话，他们在“做实验”……那是什么意思？这究竟是个什么地方？

他仰面躺着，打量着高不可及的天花板和煞白的顶灯。这房间未免太亮了。无论藏在这里的是些什么人，他们的确有充足的能源。

他试图爬起来，才开始注意到从身体各处的淤伤传来的疼痛。他抽了一口凉气，用手臂支撑自己坐起来。

这房间看上去像个……Eduardo试图从他有限的词汇储备里找到合适的用词。靠墙的置物架上摆满了深色的玻璃瓶，瓶颈处都挂着标签。另一侧的玻璃柜里有绷带和刀剪。

医务室。是的，他想到了。像个医务室。

嘭！

他听到门外传来沉重的撞击声。

Eduardo转过头盯着紧闭的金属门，声音没有停止，一下、两下、三下……越来越近。

他认得出那声音。

是它。

那个装甲怪物在向这里走近。Eduardo紧张地喘息着，手心里渗出冷汗。

终于，脚步声停止了。连通外面空间的那道门向两侧徐徐打开，又在那机体背后以同样平缓的速度关闭。

“哦，你醒了。”那怪物头部的声音装置里播放出语气冷淡的问候。

“原来你会说话。”Eduardo竭尽全力才让他的声音不至于发颤。

“我当然会。”怪物向他靠近。

“那为什么不同意和我谈判？”

“我同意了。我接受了你提的条件，你现在是我的俘虏。”

怪物又前进了一步，两侧肩甲打开，从中伸出十来条弯转自如的细长探头，每条金属“触手”末端装载着形状各异的工具。

“你要干什么？”Eduardo下意识地想要后退，只是床板有限的长度板并不能给他提供更多退路。

“听着，我不想为你浪费一针镇静剂，你最好自觉配合治疗。”

几只灵蛇般的探头向他俯冲下来，张开末端的锁扣分别扣住他的颈部和四肢，把他钉在光滑的金属台面上。

“错了，Beast，”那怪物的话里终于有了些微情感——无奈和不满。“翻过来，另一面。”

那些机械触手照他的话做，钳着Eduardo的手脚把他翻转过来，重新固定成俯卧的姿态。

“我们对你进行了清洗和消毒……”那怪物自顾自地说着。

为了烧着吃吗？你们可真是些不含糊的绅士。Eduardo想。

“期间我们发现你身上有些创伤没有得到及时处理……”

“那都是因为你把我拖在地上摔！”Eduardo指责道。

“不，我说的是你的旧伤。”

Eduardo感到有两只机械臂左右分开他的臀瓣，将他伤痕累累的后庭暴露在空气里。

“你被人强奸过。”

“我没有。”

一只细小柔滑的探头钻进他饱受蹂躏的穴口，在那里留下清凉的药剂。Eduardo咬着嘴唇，没有发出吃痛的呻吟。

“谁强奸了你？”

“没人。我说过了。”

“好吧，我换个问法。谁把你搞成这样的？”

这真荒谬。他没有义务回答怪物的问话。但他几乎能确定这怪物和他的伙伴们不打算吃掉这个“猎物”了。没人会大费周章地给食材疗伤。也许内心深处他有一点点庆幸。

“……我的兄弟们，还有堂兄弟。”他如实说，“我们家里没有女人。只是男孩们互相解决一下（just boys helping each other out）。 ”

“听上去还是更像是轮奸。”

“随便你怎么说。”

治疗完毕，那些机械触手放开他的肢体，有序地收拢回去，藏进那机体的肩甲下面。

Eduardo再次坐起来，周身的疼痛都消退不少，那怪物一定也给他用了什么止疼药物。

“为什么给我治伤？”

“因为你要留在这里工作。”

……什么？

“等一下，”他叫住正在转身出去的机体，“能把衣服还给我吗？”

“Bob会拿新的给你。”

那怪物说完，踏着和来时一样震耳欲聋的步子离开了。

 

【3】

“你一定饿了。”Bob笑着说。

这是真的。Eduardo已经很多天没吃过饱饭了。自从确认了迷路的事实，他们对于随身的干粮只能更加谨慎取用。

他跟着那个叫Bob的年轻人穿过一段长长的无窗的走廊，身上穿着Bob拿来的衬衫和西装裤，衣领上有淡淡的消毒剂味道，倒不妨碍穿着。这衣服大约也是多年前被遗留在某个富家宅院的古物，没有磨损的痕迹，布料却已老化、变硬了。

Eduardo从没穿过这样的衣服。从他有记忆以来，穿的都是兄长、叔伯们留给他的皮衣和迷彩服，那些衣服既不容易磨损也不会老化，需要修补的只有前任主人穿着时留下的弹孔。

“我能问你一件事吗？”

“说吧。”Bob态度爽快，并不像在对待俘虏或奴隶。

“我们在哪儿？”

“地下。”

“这我知道。”或者说是猜得到。从医务室到这里，途中一扇窗户也没见到。“我是说……我和我父亲是迷了路才走到这里的，我们对这一带不太熟悉……”

“帕罗奥图。”Bob的眼神亮起来，“这里是帕罗奥图，伟大创意发生的地方。”

灾难也曾在这里发生（Disasters too）。Eduardo想。

“你们的目的地是……？”

”不，我们没有目的地，只是……”

他们已经到了大陆的尽头。再向前就是海湾了。每当走到海边，他们就换个方向继续“打猎”。Eduardo的记忆里有几次到达海边的情景。父亲不赞成他们靠近铺满废物的海滩，那些冲刷着海岸的铜绿色潮水会使人中毒。

“我们到了。”

Bob刷卡打开下一道门，他们眼前豁然展开一片宽敞的地下工坊。

Eduardo谨慎地打量着四周来往作业的人，他们都很年轻，人数比他想象的更多，甚至还有女性。所有人在这个开放空间里分别忙着些令人难以看穿究竟的活计——至少Eduardo猜不出这些跳动着图表和数字的屏幕、层叠陈列的培养皿、以及被人来回拨弄调整的全息影像各自意味着什么。

Bob走到一个红头发的年轻人身边说了两句，红发男子的视线越过Bob，投向Eduardo。

“哇哦，你穿这样很帅。”他愉快地摊开手，像是表示赞赏。

Eduardo敏锐地辨认出这把声音，“你是那个灯台。”

“好吧，你可以叫我灯台，不过我还是更愿意被叫做‘Dustin’，那是我的名字。”

好吧，Dustin。

“该怎么称呼你？”灯台……不，Dustin招招手示意他跟上来。

“Eduardo。”

“很高兴认识你，Eduardo。那么你看到了，这是我们的工作空间……的一部分，这下面还有两层。我们有时候也会上天台进行一些观测和试验，出于安全考虑我们不在上面保留设备，你懂的，总会有你们这样的人尝试进攻这里，其实我们没有现成的存货，都是即时合成的，所以说真的没什么可打劫的……诶，听我说话是不是无聊了？”Dustin回过头认真地问。

“不，正相反，”Eduardo摇头，“我很好奇，关于你们这里。”

他被领到一张桌台前，那桌子和周围的工作台没什么两样，只是上面摆了杯盘和餐罩，算是被分派了餐桌的职能。

“所以你们都不出去‘打猎’？”

“当然不。”

“那你们吃什么？”

“这些。”Dustin说着掀起一个餐罩，向Eduardo展示他们的晚餐。

Bob替他拉开椅子，Eduardo识趣地坐下。同桌的还有其他几个Dustin的伙伴。

“这是什么？”

“合成蛋白。”Dustin已经叉起一块送进嘴里， “尝尝看，味道也不是那么糟。”

Eduardo学着别人的样子用刀叉把那立方型的不明食物分割开，尝了一口。说不上好吃，但用于充饥足够了。

Dustin像祝酒似的举起水杯，“Eduardo，欢迎加入团队。”

“不，你可能搞错了，我不是来加入你们的，我是被俘虏的，记得吗？”

“哦，别介意Mark，他只是喜欢装样子，”Dustin自顾自喝了一口水，“其实他这个人还不错，你会了解的。”

Eduardo没再提出异议。不管怎么说，那怪物确实为他处理了伤口。

“你的首饰很别致。”Dustin的目光落在Eduardo的右手无名指上。

Eduardo这才注意到他的戒指还在手上，有点暗自庆幸他们没有像没收他的枪一样收走这枚戒指。那金质的戒圈一如既往环抱着他修长的手指，戒面是一顶弧形的透明保护罩，里面嵌着一块小小的芯片。

“我爷爷给我的。只是个纪念品。”他解释说。

“看上去是某种古早的存储介质。”Dustin牵起他的手，饶有兴味地观赏着，“如果能读取里面的数据搞不好会有大发现。”

他想抽回手，又担心这样会冒犯对方。无论这些人的态度如何友善诚恳，他仍然记得自己身为俘虏的处境。

“那么……你们到底在这里做什么？”

Dustin有一瞬间“哦我还没提到吗”的恍然，随即又舒展成一个元气满满的微笑。

“我们想‘复活’这个世界。”

 

【4】

求你了，求你了，

那个男孩哭叫着，恐惧使他面目扭曲。那消瘦的身体甚至算不上一只好猎物。

求求你们，放了我，我能带你们去找……

他没能说完的话呛在喷涌而出的鲜血里。一把短刀撕开了他的喉咙。

“不——”Eduardo尖叫着惊醒，在黑暗的卧室里气喘吁吁。

这不是他第一次梦到被他的家人们屠戮的“猎物”，也不会是最后一次。有一段时间他拒绝吃肉，那些分割、烹煮猎物的景象令他呕吐，兄弟们都说他疯了。

你够了吧。他的堂兄Federico教训他说。再挑食你会死的，你已经瘦成一把骨头了，操起来一点也不舒服。

即使这样，Rico说教之后，还是掏出老二来操了他。他在第一次试图反抗的时候吃过苦头了，现在他知道乖乖脱掉裤子趴下是更明智的做法。

被男人的性器贯穿不是最难忍受的，相比之下，他更厌恶的是父亲撞见他用旧衣服擦去下身的精液时那悲哀的神情。

你要活下去。没有什么比这个重要。父亲说着，替他扣上皮带。

父亲强拉着他去火堆旁吃饭，他流着泪啃了两块为他保留的肉骨头。被泪水模糊的视野里，他仍能看见那个男孩尖叫扭曲的脸，在火光里浮动着越发狰狞。

我能看见他们。他告诉父亲。被我们吃掉的那些人。

胡说。父亲教训道。人死了就什么都没了。没有幽灵，什么都没有，只剩骨头，废物。所以你必须活下去。

无论他怎样强迫自己相信父亲的话，内心深处他仍然有一份难以言喻的惴惴：那些亡者，那些已经成为他自身一部分的、曾经鲜活的灵魂，会在某个死一样寂静的夜里归来复仇。

Eduardo伸手向床边摸索，指尖碰亮了床头灯。床头柜上只有一杯水和一张门片。他用手指点了点卡片，卡面上显示现在是西部时间凌晨1点钟。

包含在这张卡权限以内的地方，你都可以去。那个金发的男孩，Chris——a.k.a.挂钟——是这样说的。

这是否意味着他可以逃走？就像他们说的，真的没把他当作囚犯？

Eduardo抓起门卡，跳下床。他身上还穿着那身浆硬的古董西装，显然并不适合野外行进。他想起Dustin向他道晚安的时候，又一次说这样的装扮才适合他。

古怪的人。这里的每个人都是。

你应该逃跑。他对自己说。你应该从这个到处是古怪机关的地方逃开，回到你的家人那里。

但是怎么能做到？他没有食物也没有枪，该怎么撑到和家人重见的时候？不，他很可能根本找不到来时的路，只会再次迷失在外面的荒野里，缓慢而痛苦地饿死——没有武器，他甚至不能给自己来个痛快。

他用卡片的背面贴近门锁，验证通过的绿灯亮起来。

至少该试试看能走多远。

闸门向侧面缩进，让出能容一人通过的出口。

Eduardo走出门，试图借着走廊夜灯发出的微弱光晕分辨电梯的方向。即使没有电梯，也必定有一条通往地面的出路吧。

等一下。他似乎听到了什么声音。

在深夜的地下回廊里，仿佛从地心深处传来的，遥远的脚步声。

Eduardo屏住呼吸，举起散发着荧光的门卡，试图照亮更远处。

忽然走廊转角闪过一个灰白的影子。奔跑的步子在走廊里响着忽远忽近的回声。就像是随时会从他背后跳出，顶着狰狞的面孔向他索命。

他仓皇跑回卧室里，刷卡关上房门。

那脚步声越来越近。均匀的节奏并不急迫。是啊，亡灵有什么可急的呢？他们有永恒的时间。

走开，别停下，别。走开。他背靠着门咬住嘴唇祈求。

最终，脚步声消失了。

Eduardo贴着门滑坐下去，额头抵住膝盖，静静地哭泣。

我大概是真的疯了。他想。

 

【5】

“唷，Wardo！”Dustin看上去和昨天一样精力旺盛，“夜里没睡好？”

“我没睡。”他看不见自己的样子也能猜到一张疲惫暗沉的脸。

一同来拜访的Chris手上抱着一叠洗净的衣物和本来扎在衣服外面的腰包和腿袋。

“这是你的私人物品。”金发青年说，“呃，除了枪和弹药以外的部分。”

Eduardo默默接过他的东西放在床上，有半本《绿野仙踪》也被归还了。那是他上个月在一座废旧仓库里捡到的，已经看得腻烦了。

“看来你识字？”Chris问他。

Eduardo点头，“我能看英语和一点葡语。”只是鲜少能捡到书看。

“我们也在收集旧书籍，都放在D层。你可以下去看看。”

Chris的话让他想到的是一张堆满书的桌案，可以让人蜷坐在桌子底下看一个下午。但当他沿着旋转的楼梯下到D层，他意识到自己想错了。

他看到上百平米排列着高层书架的地下藏书室，密密匝匝的书脊一眼望去无法辨清。

Eduardo还没来得及为这些收藏而惊叹，更令人难以忽视的是站在书架之间的那个庞然大物。

“你在这里做什么？”他下意识地想后退。但怪物并没有分给他任何注意力。

“整理备份。”那冷淡的声音从机甲里播放出来。

那怪物立在书架前，宽大的机械手掌捧着一些看上去十分脆弱的古旧书籍，那些从他肩头伸出的细长探头对着书籍逐行“扫视”。

“它们在‘看书’。”Eduardo的直接观察这样告诉他。

“是的，它们在扫描记录这些书。”怪物——或者应该叫他Mark——注意到Eduardo手上那半本残破的童话书，“你拿的什么？”

“哦，这个，”Eduardo踮起脚举着书小心地放到怪物的手掌边缘，“我在外面捡的……有点在意后来发生了什么，但是我没找到被撕掉的那一半。”

“正巧，我们有这本。”

Mark话音刚落，他肩上的一只机械臂就伸长越过前一排书架，抓出一本保存完好的平装书，送到Eduardo面前。

是《绿野仙踪》。

“……谢谢。”Eduardo接过书，谈不上意外地，他感到那怪物冰冷的声线之外古怪的善意。

“不用谢。”Mark停顿片刻，像是突然想到了什么，“他们还没还你衣服？”

Eduardo愣了愣，“……不，他们给我了。只是……我觉得没必要换回去……”他戴着戒指的手不自知地摸着裤线。

“那就好。很高兴你喜欢。”

Eduardo疑惑地蹙起眉，他竟然从Mark的声音里听出几分愉快。

“是你为我选的衣服？”他仰头问。

“……是的。你可能不相信，我的时尚触觉并不差。”

“我不知道。我们甚至算不上认识。”Eduardo从自己的话听到一丝邀请的意味，令他自己都吃了一惊。

“我叫Mark。”

“Eduardo。”

“我知道。”

“那么，Mark……”他把书夹在左手臂弯下，“你到底是什么？人类？机器人？”

“我一出生就有重病，暴露在污染的空气里会有生命危险，我父母给我做了这套装甲，我可以在这里面做任何事，不需要出去。”

那么，他只是个年轻男人。Eduardo想。一个苍白柔弱的男孩，很可能。

“谁是Beast？”他接着问。

“是这装甲搭载的人工智能。”Mark毫无隐瞒地回答，“那是我给我想象中的狗取的名字。我小时候很想养只狗，但那时候世界上已经没有狗了。”

只有我们被孤单地留在这个破败、绝望的星球上。Eduardo想。

“说到这个，你知道最后灭绝的一种家养动物是什么吗？”一些“触手”抓起扫描完毕的书本放回架上，又抓下一些别的书。

“不是狗？”

“不，是鲤鱼。”Mark说，“它们什么都吃，中毒也不会死，最后变成有点奇怪的东西了。不过它们的确活了很久。”

“人也是一样吧。”

“什么意思？”

“吃多了‘不对’的东西，人就不再是原来的样子了。”Eduardo的嘴角微微抖动，“那些被吃掉的人，我总觉得我能……感觉到他们的灵魂。”

Mark沉默片刻，“你明白那些东西并不存在的吧。”

“是。所以他们都说我疑神疑鬼。”

他在两排书架之间逡巡，眼花缭乱，不能决定先读哪一本。也许，在他觊觎更多失落的、来自旧时代的故事之前，应该看完手上这一本。

他的视线顺着书籍排列的方向流动，停在两座书架之间的玻璃柜上。那其中封存着一台样式老旧的主机。

“这是什么？”

“‘玫瑰机（the Rose）’，我们这样叫它。”Mark说。

原因很显然，那机箱上覆满了玫瑰花蕾一样猩红的锈迹。

“据说是最早到这里的人从哈佛大学实验室带出来的。我们修复了一些功能，也许什么时候能派上用场。不过到目前为止只是个纪念品。”

Eduardo对那机器又端详了一番，转过头继续向前走去。

 

【6】

几天后，Eduardo坐在一张桌子底下看书的时候，地板传来的震动让他知道那个人又下来“整理书籍”了。

他从桌子底下出来，放下手里那本《高频交易员》。

“为什么你看书要钻到桌子下面？”铠甲里的声音问。

“呃……只是习惯。”Eduardo抓了抓头发，“在外面，如果你想专心地做点和生存无关的事，就该先找一个安全隐蔽的地方。”

“我不认为这是和生存无关的事。”Mark评论道，“了解过去的一切对于我们的生存至关重要。”

Eduardo没有再解释什么。他知道Mark的想法，也知道外面的人——包括他的家人——并不这么想。

“看样子你的儿童书看完了。”

“那不只是一本童话故事，你知道，”Eduardo挑起眉，“那是一本经济学寓言，不是吗？”

那机甲竟没有回话，像是惊讶于Eduardo的反驳。

“……你确实看了不少书啊。”末了，他说。

“多谢你们的慷慨。”Eduardo说着，眼睑垂下去。

“所以你也不打算逃跑了？”

“你怎么知道……？算了，无所谓。”他摇摇头，“我不需要逃跑。我家里人会来救我。”

“他们就找不出另一个用来泄火的倒霉蛋了？”

他听得出Mark话里的义愤，但这不是重点。

“他们会再来的，就算不是为了我。我父亲沿路做了标记，现在他们知道这里有人、有武器和电力，这就是个值得一扫的地方。他们一定会再来。”

“你是在警告我吗？”

“是的。”他抬头和那怪物“对视”着，猜测坐在这金属躯壳之中的男孩此刻是怎样表情。

“……那么你应该安心看书，让我去担心其他的事。说到底这是我们的家，不是你的。”

“你说的对。”

怪物转过身去，迈着轰然的步子走向书架。

这家伙……生气了吗？

Eduardo追上去，装作看书的样子浏览着书架，时不时偷瞄那怪物，却无法隔着铁甲看出任何心迹。

“书里讲的世界感觉好不真实。”他转换了话题，“就像是，你真的能相信那些东西都存在过吗？HFT什么的……？”他晃了晃手上的书，而后插回书架上，“旧世界，货币经济，华尔街……所有那些。”

“我明白你的意思。”Mark听上去又和先前一样平静了，“不过，假设你回到一百年前告诉他们今天这个世界的样子，他们也不会相信。”

“反正，书里说的也未必都是真话。”Eduardo随口说。

“为什么这么说？”闪着“蓝眼”的怪物追问他。

Eduardo有一瞬间哑然，不确定他该不该和他的新伙伴分享这种话题。

“有的书里……书里说，一个男人被插屁股时很享受。那不是真的。”

“当然是真的。”Mark笃定地说。但他没说“你究竟都看了些什么书”。

“我猜你从来没被人操过，相信我，你不会享受的，不管你怎么说服自己。”

“那是因为你不是自愿的。”Mark顿了顿，“你是被强迫的。”

“我不是。”也许一开始是的，但后来……

“你只是放弃抵抗了，但你的身体没有。”

Mark冷静的陈述回荡在大厅上空。Eduardo不知该如何描述那些言语在他心里激起的感受，也许是脆弱，又或是耻辱，就像他每一次被要求张开腿的时候。

“如果是你想要的，你会敞开自己，你会被温柔地对待，你会爽得叫出声，你甚至都不知道自己能发出那种声音……”

“真是够了，”Eduardo打断他，“你知道什么？你根本没做过吧，你不是从小就住在这个铁盒子里吗？”

Mark又沉默了。

我是不是说得过分了？Eduardo想。伤害了他的……那个词怎么说来着？……自尊心？

“你的伤好了吗？”那怪物突然问。

“什么？”

“理论上你的伤应该痊愈了。”他擅自决定似的说，“我可以帮你试试。”

“试什么？你在说什么？”

Eduardo感到莫名的慌张，但那怪物一动不动，没有任何报复的预兆。

“高潮。”

他不自觉地攥紧了拳头，指甲刺痛了手心。

“别担心，我不会强迫你。我在征求你的允许。”

“我的允许？”

“请问我可以碰你吗？”

Eduardo怔怔地望向高处那两个荧蓝的视窗，对方谦恭的措辞使他不知所措。那个粗鲁地捕捉了他的、住在人形武器里的古怪男孩，此时却令他感到前所未有的关心和关注。

“但你要怎么……？”

多余的问题。当他看到那些从打开的肩甲下面探出来的机械触手，他和心和下体同时颤动了。

当然，它们没有感情，也不可能有。但是为什么他能在那些蠕动的细臂之间看到跃跃欲试的亢奋？

因为我已经疯了。他想。

 

【7】

“可以吗？”操纵那些机械零件的人又问了一次。

“……是的。”

“很好。”

为什么他要答应？是恐惧？好奇？还是别的什么？某些他甚至叫不出名字的感受？

“放松。”那些探头伴着明快的声音靠近他，“闭上眼，想想你喜欢的东西。什么东西能让你放松？”

他依言而行，但……“我想不到。”

一对细细的金属触手钻进他的衣领，停在他胸前。

“某个地点？天气？某句话？”

“啊……”那对触手的尖端开始振动，绕着他的乳头打圈，“是的……有一个地方……是我们还在东岸的时候，那个屋顶上有个破掉的浴缸……啊嗯……”

“然后呢？”

“……我喜欢躺在里面晒太阳，我爸爸不准，他说紫外线会杀死我。但我偷偷的……”

“那真的很危险，我得说。”

“是的，但是值得。”

他回想着躺在阳光下的惬意和安全感，听着胸前的细微嗡鸣，身体松弛下来。

振动的刺激终于触到他的乳尖，从他口中扯出一声细长的呻吟。

“它们硬了，你的奶头。”

Eduardo此时已经没有余暇答话，只顾得喘息，脸上的红晕蔓延到颈窝。

“你的奶头很漂亮，特别是它们胀起来的时候，像现在。”

“……你看得见？”他甚至都没有脱掉衬衫，怎么……？

“每根探头上都有镜头，我能在这里看到你身上每一处的特写，每一个角度……”

更多圆滑的细管滑进他的裤腰里，在他的胯下、腿间缠绕。Mark一定已经知道：他的阴茎和乳头一样硬起来了。

他想解开裤子自行抚慰，却被两只镣铐似的约束装置分别锁住了双手，牵着高举过头顶。

“不行。”他听到Mark说。“不许脱衣服。我可不能让你射在这些重要的资料上。”

“你不让我碰自己，我要怎么射出来？！”

“你会知道的。”

被他的身体温暖了的探头开始在他下身的小洞外扭动、刺探。

“恢复得很好呢。”Mark如是评价。

他仍未见过那个男人的模样。他所熟识的只有一把轻快、冷静的嗓音，和这些仿佛无处不在的铁蛇。

但这就够了。

这些已经足以让他两股战战，湿得一塌糊涂。还是借着吊起他双手的锁铐，他才没有跌倒在两排书架之间的地砖上。

这些已经足以传达那个男人不愿轻易流露的爱和欲望。

Eduardo感到一个湿润的尖端钻进他的小穴，缓慢地进出、探索。

而Mark不再说话了。

“Mark？”

“……干什么？”那把似乎总是态度冷漠的声音此时带了沉重的鼻音。

“……你在打手枪吗？”

“不关你的事。”

那个男人咬牙切齿的语气几乎让他想笑。但他没能笑出来，因为那个开始在他体内振动的探头，正抵住一处小小的隆起，让他一瞬间大脑空白，失声哭叫出来。

他前面硬得发疼，身后是潮水般往复不断的快感。

“你在看吗？Mark？”他失神地说，“你在看哪里？”

“闭嘴。”那男人喘着气简短地说。

他在看着那个被金属贯穿的穴口吗？还是在看着因不自觉的吞咽而滚动的喉结？被汗水浸湿的额发？还是红肿颤栗的乳头？

他在看着那两瓣紧实、圆润的翘臀？还是在看着被枷锁磨得泛红的细细手腕？

Eduardo抬头仰望那机甲的全貌，他感到被遮挡着、庇护着，同时又像是被高高托起，无限接近那片与旧世界相连的天空。

他眼角带着不知何时留下的泪痕，眼眶娇红，喷出的精液黏在裤裆里，他确实被一个晃着触手的钢铁怪兽插射了，却不觉得这有任何不妥当。

他知道Mark一定看着他高潮的身姿打射了自己。

请看着我。他想。不要停止注视我。

 

【8】

枪声响起时，Eduardo还沉浸在高潮过后的余波里。起初，他没意识到发生了什么，直到面前的机甲突然越过他，向楼梯跑去。

“Mark？！”

“有人袭击我们。可能是你父亲他们。”

Eduardo怔了怔，又赶忙追上去。

“别做傻事，Mark，我告诉你了，他们是有准备的。”

“那你的意思是？”

Mark走得很急，Eduardo几乎跟不上他，更何况刚刚在一场高潮里耗尽了精力。

“我不想让任何人伤害任何人，明白吗？放了我，给他们食物和汽油，谈判，不要开火。”

机甲突然停步了，后面跟着的Eduardo险些撞在那宽大的铁足上。

“是吗？你想回到过去的生活吗？杀人？吃人？被你的兄弟们虐待？”

“我们没有别的办法，Mark，你必须让我走。”

Mark不再说话，甩开Eduardo径直跃上地面。

“见鬼。”在楼梯上奔跑的同时，他听到更多枪声和警报声；他听到Dustin的声音在向所有人播出紧急通告；他听到机甲男孩沉重的步子离开了大楼。

Mark这个蠢货。他在心里咒骂着。

他知道自己的兄弟们会带着怎样的装备来突袭这幢废弃办公楼，那些他们平时并不会拿出来的重型武器，Mark对此一无所知。

他们不是平白无故存活到现在的，不是只靠着逞凶战无不胜的。

Eduardo终于爬到底楼的时候，有人拖住了他的手臂。

“Wardo，别出去，外面很危险。”Dustin冲他摇头，另一只手握着一杆折叠冲锋枪。

“我知道，”他甩开Dustin的手，“我的枪呢？”

“呃，不在我这里。”

他眼疾手快地拔走了Dustin腰里的手枪，冲出门去。

“Mark！”

呼喊没有意义，他的声音被淹没在暴雨般纷至的子弹里。一夹子弹不足以破坏Mark的装甲，但十夹呢？五十夹、一百夹呢？而子弹仅仅是个开始。

Eduardo把自己隐蔽在办公楼前的路牌后面，被厚重的火力压得难以前行。

他再次探出头试图透过飘散的硝烟看清前方发生的一切。

那是Rico。他想。

Rico肩上扛着某件沉重的武器。Eduardo知道那是什么。

不。

Rico的火箭筒瞄准了正在奔向他们的战甲，下一个瞬间Eduardo的眼里只剩下爆炸的火焰和浓烟。

他跌倒在地上，被卷着烟灰的热气呛得无法呼吸。他挣扎着试图站起来，眼见他的兄弟们从那机甲的残骸里拖出一个浅棕色卷发的年轻人。

Mark——他看上去那么瘦小，一对失焦的蓝眼无辜地睁着，血迹从他额发间流下，沾污他的眼睫——在Alex手里像一只无助的小兽……像每一个最终死在Alex的短刀下的“猎物”。

Mark会死的。他想。无论如何Mark都会死。

他伏在地上剧烈地咳嗽，被Dustin搂着腰扶起来。

“看来我们得把你交出去了，”Dustin对他说。

Chris向对面挥动双手，“交换人质！”

不等Dustin放手，Eduardo就自己挣开，跌跌撞撞地向前走去。

对面的人看到Eduardo被“释放”，也放开了虚弱地喘着气的Mark。

烟尘和灰烬在他身边飞散，Mark没走出多远，身子一晃，歪倒下去。

“Mark！”Eduardo扑过去试图扶起他，但那个卷发男孩已经阖上双眼，不再回应他的呼唤。

结束了。

Eduardo知道他的情绪本不该再有任何波动，他见过太多被杀死的孱弱生命，Mark与他们并无不同，只是这个荒凉世界的又一份陪葬品。

他听到父亲急切的声音：

“Eduardo？！你在干什么！快点过来！”

他摘下自己的戒指，套在那个男孩尚未褪去温度的、苍白的手指上。Dustin和两个“实习生”趁着停火之际冲过来，抬走了Mark。

Eduardo失神地走向他的家人，父亲拉住他的手臂，拍了拍他的背，其他人只是看他一眼，又继续填装武器准备下一轮进攻。Eduardo从他们中间默默穿过，走向弹药箱，在箱盖上独自坐下。

他从腰里拔出Dustin的枪，枪口抵住自己的头。

“Eduardo？”是Alex先注意到他的异常举动，随后其他兄弟们也纷纷看向刚被放回的人质。

“对不起，爸爸。”眼泪划过他被硝烟熏黑的脸颊，淌出两道白沟。“我不想……再回到那种生活了。”

“孩子，把枪放下。”父亲试着向他走近。

“别过来，不然我开枪了。”

Federico一脸不耐烦地放开了他的火箭筒，径直走来，被Eduardo的父亲一把拦住。

“你真的认为我们会怕你自杀？”Rico不甘心地还想靠近。

“我知道你们不在乎我。”Eduardo的枪口从他自己的太阳穴上移开，向下顶住了弹药箱，“请你们走吧。”

“你不敢开枪。”

“试试我敢不敢。”

Rico还想上前，Eduardo扣在扳机上的食指动了一下，其他人慌忙拉住Rico把他向后推开。

“离开这里，马上。”他哽咽着说，“否则我崩了这箱弹药，大家一起死。”

 

【9】

Eduardo在箱盖上一直坐到天黑。

他担心那些人还会再来，或者换个方向接近。但这些都没发生。

当渐渐暗下去的天空里开始能看到天琴座的星光，他听到背后有人在走近。

“Wardo。”

一个身量窄小的青年叫着他的昵称，头上的绷带在他浅棕色的卷发之间隐现。他赤脚蹬着拖鞋，因久坐而变得不那么挺拔的腰背罩在新换的干净帽衫里。

Eduardo无言地望着那个男孩，无从确定这是不是他疯狂幻觉的又一次上演。

“他们说你还在外面，所以……”

他走过去，在Eduardo身旁坐下，“他们想知道你要不要下去吃晚饭。”

这不是幻觉。Eduardo瞪大眼睛，不能从那清瘦的侧脸上移开视线。

“我以为你死了。”

“我没有。”Mark若无其事地解释，“我受了点伤，头撞到了。大体上没事，内舱保护了我。”

“是你说的！你不能暴露在空气里……！”Eduardo提高了声音。

“我说的是‘小时候’。”他纠正道，“我的病早就治好了。”

“那你为什么还住在那东西里面？！”

“因为……”

Mark垂下头，一只手不自觉地抓弄着另一手的手指。

“我只是觉得那样更容易。没有面对面的话，会比较容易。”

他们的肩头似有似无地相碰。

“当我可以回到外面的时候，我已经不知道该怎么面对其他人了。”

有时候保护也会带来恐惧。Eduardo想。

“再说，那东西真的很便利，我打赌给你试一下你也不想再出来了。”

“你还会重造它吗？”

“可能会，怎么了？”

“你会请我进去‘试一下’吗？”Eduardo轻声说，微微垂下的睫毛在他眼底投下阴影。

Mark紧张地别过头。他看上去单薄无助，并不像一个会在藏书室玩弄别人后穴的淫乱机器。

“那里面真的很舒服，是吗？”Eduardo甚至不确定自己在问什么。

Mark含糊地“嗯”了一声，“住在里面很好，唯一的问题可能导致肌肉萎缩，所以我每天夜里都出去运动一会……”

Eduardo差点跳起来，“等等，那是你？！夜里在楼道里……？”

“怎么了？我以为你看见我了。”

“混蛋！我还以为那是……”

“你在说什么？”

“……算了，不重要。”

 

【尾声】

戒面被撬开，Mark小心地用镊子取出金红色的芯片。

被掀起外壳的机箱，像玫瑰一样殷红，也像玫瑰一样绽放。它将要触摸一份久违的记忆，像亚当拥抱他失落的肋骨。它们将会重新合为一体，读取出承载着旧世界悲喜的漫长画卷。

Eduardo注视着面前的宽阔屏幕，第一次开始相信：也许他们真的能改变这一切。

 

（完）


End file.
